


Любовь в публичном доме со счастливым концом

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Identity Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Привет из нулевых: Драко Малфой - проститутка, Гарри Поттер - его клиент.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Любовь в публичном доме со счастливым концом

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: проституция, грязные разговоры.

В комнате темно, тихо и прохладно; гребаный Баттонвуд опять сэкономил на чем-то, и голая кожа покрывается омерзительными мурашками. Драко чувствует, как его начинает трясти — не то от холода, не то от противного, сосущего чувства выжидания внутри. Заказов не было так давно, и он успел отвыкнуть от этого страха — вечного его спутника. Вечного гадания, кто это будет на этот раз — как это будет на этот раз. Насколько больно. Насколько унизительно. 

По-другому никогда не бывает. 

Драко хочется перевернуться, сжаться в клубок, чтобы согреться, он судорожно стискивает челюсть и терпит: сегодняшний клиент дал четкие указания — на коленях; лицом вниз. Скорей бы уже пришел, сука, хоть бы не опоздал — даже пять минут в этой холодной комнате, в этой унизительной позе кажутся Драко адом. Но он не жалуется; иного он давно не заслуживает. 

Он скорее улавливает каким-то шестым чувством, чем действительно слышит, скрип половицы на площадке второго этажа; кто-то идет — к нему в комнату, мерные, уверенные неторопливые шаги загоняют гвозди в его хребет. Отворившаяся дверь на мгновенье разбивает полумрак лучом света из ярко освещенного коридора — и вновь закрывается, отрезая его — и его гостя — от всего мира. 

Вошедший не торопится, но и не медлит; по-хозяйски оглаживает его спину, ягодицы, ныряет жесткими — и теплыми, благословение Мерлину за мелкие радости — пальцами ниже. 

— Думал обо мне, пока готовился? Трахал себя пальцами, представлял, что это я? 

Что он, блядь, несет, с привычным брезгливым презрением думает Драко, не особо вслушиваясь в невнятное хриплое бормотание. Очередной ебанутый извращенец, сколько их, таких, у него уже было, серые силуэты смешались в памяти в одно безликое чудовище. В этот раз проще: не нужно быть лицом к лицу, не нужно смотреть. Он вжимается лицом в пахнущее пылью покрывало, усилием воли расслабляя мышцы, расставляя шире ноги, и получает одобрительный шлепок. 

— Такой послушный, — шепчет гость ему на ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием, и Драко внутренне передергивает. — Посмотри на себя, какая ты шлюха, как тебе хочется, чтобы тебя поскорее оттрахали. 

Драко почти не чувствует жадных, грубо орудующих в нем пальцев, не ощущает запаха пыли; этот голос… Чертовски знакомый голос. Он подается назад, изображая нетерпение, изображая желание, и для убедительности издает негромкий, хриплый стон — лучшее оружие из своего ограниченного арсенала. Срабатывает; за спиной раздается негромкий смешок, и обладатель такого жутко-знакомого голоса произносит тихо и отчетливо: 

— Что, шлюха, не терпится получить в себя мой член? 

Мерлин, нет. Только не сейчас, не спустя столько лет, только не так… 

Поттер. 

От жестокой догадки Драко каменеет, в голове стучится лихорадочное: только бы не узнал, только бы не заставил повернуться. Он нарочито похотливо, развратно стонет, покручивает бедрами, привлекая внимание, и наивная в общем-то хитрость работает. Поттер оттягивает его волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, впивается поцелуем-укусом в шею, и Драко шипит сквозь зубы, чувствуя его в себе одним долгим, обжигающим проникновением. Поттер ничего не замечает: для него Драко всего лишь безымянная шлюха, которую можно крыть, задавая быстрый, беспощадный ритм, шепча лихорадочное, грязное «какая же ты похотливая шлюха, каждому бы позволил трахнуть себя где угодно, при всех, чтобы все видели, как тебе нравится, когда тебя дерут, да?» 

Поток бессвязного шепота, ритмичного скрипа, влажных шлепков сливается в ушах Драко в один бесконечный шум, разбавленный гулом крови и стучащим, вколачивающим что-то в самое сердце «Поттер, Поттер, это Поттер делает со мной такое, и ему нравится». От одной этой мысли, от ощущения обжигающего тела Поттера, каменно-твердого, пульсирующего внутри, у Драко стоит до звона в ушах, и единого прикосновения горячих пальцев — вверх-вниз-вверх — к его члену хватает, чтобы излиться в чужую жесткую ладонь. Драко закусывает губу, чтобы не сказать ничего, не выдать себя ни стоном, ни звуком. 

За спиной тихо прикрывают дверь.

***

— Пляши, блондинчик, — насмешливо бросает Баттонвуд. — Случился и на твоей улице праздник, кто-то захотел твою ебливую потасканную задницу на целую ночь.

Драко смотрит наверх, на лестницу, ведущую к комнатам второго этажа, и видит знакомый силуэт. 

Поттер улыбается ему криво и пожимает плечами.


End file.
